


Dragon's due

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Futadom, Futanari, Public Sex, Rape, Rough Sex, Smut, non con, painal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Yang always got what she wanted no matter who or what it was, she just never knew that all she ever wanted was Jaune and how close he was to her, so she decided too do what she did best and take what she wanted no matter what or who got in her way...





	Dragon's due

_ Smack! Smack!  _ The hard wet smacking sounds of flesh slapping against flesh filled the air of Oobleck class, there was a hard rough grunt that filled the air as Yang grunted. 

"Fuck. I needed this, been too long since I had a good fuck." Yang hissed her body moving forward slamming forward as she let out a low guttural grunt! It had been too long since the blonde brawler had had a good fuck and she was in desperate need of something hot wet tight and vulnerable to slam deep into, after all, she was feeling pretty pent up. As the blonde brawler fucked she wiped a bead of sweat of her brow as she hissed a wicked smile coming over her face as she sighed. 

 

Yang was a futa, the top of the social ladder, futa were rare less than ten percent of the total population but they were by far the ruling class of Remnant, they ran the kingdoms, academies business to be born a futa was to be born into a life of privilege. Often considered above the law in almost every case and instance life as a futa was pretty damned good. If you asked Yang.

 

"Fuck! You got  a tight little hole you know that?" Yang grunted the muffled pained cries of her new lover, came through a pair of stain satin lace panties colored the color of her hair as she rammed her lover's hole for all ti was worth. 

 

As Yang railed her lover like there was no tomorrow gurning and moaning as she fucked the life out of the poor struggling crying unfortunate from their rather limited point of view receptacle of yang's fat futa cock. 

 

I know I'm pretty big good job take me. Yang thought rubbing the soft plump bubble booty. The heart shaped ass was jiggling like waves on the ocean as she railed them! Yang might have been a futa but even she was incredibly gifted, she had over a foot a fat futa cock over a foot long and a nice healthy five inches thick! 

 

Nice and girthy, Yang thought as she railed her love without want or care for their comfort or safety, the crying choked sobs of her lover filled her ears causing her to have some sense of regret, sure she was raping her love and she was not so blind or arrogant to know that was wrong, in a sense. 

 

Even as a futa Yang tried to be fair to her less than bless colleagues in Beacon. She did what she could to keep other futas in line. 

 

She made sure that there was no bullying of others just because they were not futa, made sure that anyone who was not a futa could more or less walk down the hall safely without fear of rape but even Yang had her  _ limits.  _

 

"Fuck, I can't believe I was missing out on this!" Yang hissed as her new receptacle of love and her only one a blond boy who until last week was just a blip on her own radar, until last week Jaune was just the best friend of her adorable non futa sister, and the lover of Pyrrha Nikos, Yang paused an ugly frown came over her face as she did a spit take. Spitting on the floor ignoring the pain squeals of Jaune as she growled.

 

Now that was a name that she could go a lifetime without saying or hearing again. Pyrrha was a rare female that had risen to prominence and was even above most futas in Remnant. Now, this was not by itself a bad thing there were rich men and women hunters, businessmen and such who worked their ass off to get to a futa life of privilege and Yang was ok with that!

 

She respected hard work and was willing to give them the praise for working their asses off to climb the ladder that was stacked against them! 

 

But what she did not like was when one got uppity with her. Sure she was a futa sure she was a privileged member of society but she didn't ask to be born like that, she didn't want this privilege or hell she did but that was no reason for Pyrrha to be a fucking bitch to her. 

 

Going public with her dislike of futa's Yang would have beat her into the floor if not for the self-defense laws passed recently allowing females and male to defend themselves but only themselves from a futa attacker and Yang was not looking for a fair fight. 

 

"You are not being used as you fucking should be!" Yang hissed planting a hard meaty spanking on the perfect bubbly peach that until last week was hidden from her view! It had happened by accident Yang was working out late pumping weights doing reps in the gym doing her best to keep her figure up! 

 

Not that it was hard Yang was a natural beauty even among futa's she got it from her mom. One of the many things that Yang had gotten from her mother.

 

Raven a more than... generous futa that had felt such pity to her female teammate that she had allowed Tai her male to breed her once, a questionable decision but one that had lead to Ruby! Being born and Yang could not have been happier. But that was neither here nor there Yang remembered pumping weights fully in the zone slamming down the rack with a final  _ whack!  _

 

Of metal on metal before finisher her set standing up only to bump into Jaune on his way out Jaune apologized, to her bowing he was a cutie really, he was wasted on a bitch like Pyrrha who could only insult her betters from afar, Jaune was working in a pair of tight spats she knew to be Nora's as he walked past Yang paused her heart stopped in her chest as she did a spit take. 

 

The most perfect bubbly but, Yang thought her heart was going to  _ break!  _ Jaune had been holding out on her! The boy of Beacon had an ass as wade and fat as her own partner's perfect bubble but. Yang had already been thinking of breeding her partner down the line. 

 

She had brought it up with her on several occasions and Blake had shown some skepticism to be turned into a living  _ breeding sow  _ whose only purpose was to take Yang's fat cock at all hours of the day or night taking it in all of her holes _ whenever  _ and however Yang wanted it and raise the  many, many children that would come from such a union. 

 

Yang respected that choice but she was already planning on when to breed Blake but now? An even bigger, fatter and by some miracle or curse fatter that Blake's but was currently swaying so heavily in the air that the tight pink black spats were stretched to the absolute breaking point! The poor tortured fabric was in a  _ losing _ battle to keep the Arc booty contained as it fought tooth and  _ nail  _ to keep that booty in control!   

Yang's jaw dropped so hard that she swore it would hit the floor so hard that it would make a damn hole in it. 

 

Jaune's ass was the literal definition of perfection and it made Yang's mind short circuit for a whole five minutes her monster of a cock so hard that it was almost tearing part her thing yoga pants as she sprouted the single hardest boner than she had ever had in her own life! 

 

Yang had literally spent a good five minutes with her mouth hanging on by a hinge! Her eyes locked onto that fat saying ass barely wrapped in those far to tight black and pink spats as it sauntered away making Yang's eye twitch as she barely got her act together! 

 

It took her a total of two days to get her mind back on track, the fact that the thickest fattest ass in all of Beacon was not on a female but on her sister's adorable friend Jaune? Who also just happened to be dating known futa hater Pyrrha Nikos? Well, it didn't take Yang long to make good on her instincts and make a move. 

 

It was a miracle she waited so long but when she acted it was decisive walking up to Jaune mid presentation ripping his pants off, showing off his fat bubbly ass to all, ignoring his yelps of pain and surprise before bending him over taking off her tents skirt ignoring his screams and shoving her foot long five thick dick right into his tight virgin ass!

 

There were gaps and cries form the class as  Yang began railing Jaune in the middle of class! Slamming her cock in and out of his ass her fat futa dick tearing open his tight bubbly ass, sawing in and out of Jaune's ass making him scream! The boy screamed and cried begging Yang to stop as she spanked his bubbly ass making it  _ clap! _

 

"Fuck you got a tight ass! Where were you hiding it all along!?" Yang hissed her hips pistoning forward, her wide heavy childbearing hips slammed forward slamming into Jaune's tight ass like a sledgehammer! Her thick futa cock was pummelling Jaune's ass making him shake and scream!

 

Jaune was crying tears left his eyes his face stuffed with a  cum stained yellow thong that Yang had ripped off form herself to muffle his screams of protest, no reason to make this any worse than it was and besides she kind of liked hearing his muffled screams. 

 

"Fuck there you go! Clamp do on me! Just like that!" Yang hissed as Jaune's tight ass squeezed down on her cock! His fat ass gripping down and clenching her cock! Milking the fat thick turgid member for all that it was worth! 

 

"Oh baby, I hope you are ready for this dick Arc! You are going to be its new fucking sheathe for the rest of your damned life!" Yang hissed spanking Jaune's ass even harder making him yelp in pain! Jaune screamed in the thong the thick whacking slapping of flesh on flesh filling Yang's ears as she moaned in pleasure. 

 

Jaune was screaming! "It hurts! It hurts! Please stop!" Jaune screamed through his thong earning a whap! His ass felt like it was on fire! yang's hand roughly spanked him every time he spoke up making him yelp! 

 

His tight virgin as was being split apart by that thick turgid cock that was busily rearranging his insides! Slamming in and out of his was her thick turgid cock busy molding his insides to become her new fleshlight! 

 

Jaune screamed tears falling from his face he knew that Yang's cock was doing permanent damage to his own ass. Jaune's tight bubbly but that was being split in  _ half!  _

 

Yang's plowed into Jaune's ass giving him no mercy showing no signs of stopping even after ten straight minutes of rough fucking! Yang gripped Jaune by his hips taking a firm hold of his thing feminine hips, driving her cock deeper and deeper into his ass! 

 

Her eyes burned with passion her every move determined to drive her cock in as deep as possible! Yang's only purpose in life was plowing that fat bubbly botty making sure that Jaune could never sit down on anything but her dick again! 

  
  


"AH! It hurts! Please! Help! Pyrrha! Pyrrha!" Jaune's cried broke past the gag as Yang's vision shot up her hips never missing a beat her cock plowing into Jaunes ass as she looked on the tear-streaked face of Pyrrha Nikos. 

 

Do it bitch, try me. Yang hissed her hips showing no mercy as she fucked the former boyfriend of Pyrrha the now current girlfriend and future wife of her Joan Xiao-long. As Yang would change Jaune's name to meet her tastes.

 

Yang growled daring the crying bitch to make a move, try me. Yang thought as she pummeled Jaune slamming her hips in deeper and deeper making sure to spank Jaune's bubbly ass even harder! Making another loud  _ WHAP!  _ OF flesh breaking against flesh filled the air! 

 

_ "AIEE! _ " Jaune screamed his ass jiggled like waves of a breaking lake, while the futa railed him! Slamming in and out of him making the boy give the cutest squeaks and squeals of pleasure and pain as Yang's heavy melon sized balls were busy smacking against Jaune's tinier but average golf ball sized ones. 

 

She made sure to crush his balls with her own, slamming into Jaune making him scream! 

"Yang! Please stop! It hurts!" 

"Oh shut it, lover boy! You know you fucking  _ love t _ his! The way your ass is gripping my dick? You were born to take my cock!" Yang hissed her jaw clenched shut she felt her massive balls beginning to pulse and throb with pleasure. 

  
  


She knew she was close she knew that she was going to but the fattest deep load deep into the very back of Jaune's boi pussy! Jaune was screaming as Yang gripping his hips with both hands! Lifting Jaune up in the air her dick pounding his prostate his dick spurted several long lines of cum splattering all over the doctor's desk as Yang growled. 

 

"Fuck! You are even cumming like a slut! I knew you were born to do this! Kiss those dreams of being a hunter goodbye Arc! From now  on you are my personal _ fleshlight!" _ Yang growled driving her cock in as deep as possible not caring for the high pitched girly squeals that served to only make her dick harder as she slammed Jaune up and down her cock! 

 

Jaunes' eyes rolled to the back of his head the stained yellow thong was fucked back in his mouth the feeling of having his ass split apart, his pale cheek spanked red to the point where they matched Ruby's cloak and the feeling of his prostate being crushed was too much for him! 

Yang gripped Jaune's hips even harder digging her manicured nails in as deep as possible before finally reaching the limit!

 

"Fuck! Here I cum! You are going to be my new bitch!" Yang screamed as she came, Yang's cock pulsed shuttered and exploded! Yang flooded Jaune's tight vulnerable ass with a  gallon of thick frothy futa baby batter! 

 

Jaune let out a feminine shriek! His own dick let out an oppressive amount of cum as Jaunes virgin ass was packed tight!

 

The boy let out a shrill shriek as he felt the sheer massive absurd quantity of futa cum that was being forcibly pumped into his ass!  It was like some had jammed a volcano up his ass and forced it to blow! 

 

Jaune screamed as he felt his eyes fully roll into the back of his head, his ass was being so forcibly pumped with futa cum Jaune would not have been surprised if the cum began to overflow from it and burst out of his very _ throat!  _

 

"There you go be a good lover for me." Yang hissed her teeth gritted as her hand latched onto Jaune's hips her body shook as she hissed in pleasure giving one last light spank to Jaunes juicy ass biting the tip of his ear making Jaune shudder and whimper a bit as he was  _ breed. _

 

Yang stopped cumming after a solid three minutes, as she finally pulled out her fat turgid bitch breaker from him with a wet _plop!_ "Hope you liked that Jaune cause that was just a taste of what's to  _ cum _ . Heh, I made a joke." 

 

Of course, when Yang woke up the next day, Jaune was not sucking her cock to be completely honest she did not think Jaune would be sucking her cock. So when she opened her eyes to no blonde girlfriend of her's slobbering down her dick, she sighed, rolling her eyes as she began to yawn. 

 

"Well ok, if that's the way it has to be, then that's the way it has to be," Yang said as she stretched got dressed it was barely past seven am before she strode out of the RWBY dorm the still sleeping teammates of hers all had a bit more of an easy look on their faces with the exception of Ruby. 

Both Weiss and Blake had been on the chopping block to be her new breeders, but Yang had  Jaune now, so their wombs and ovaries were safe for the moment. 

 

"Ok love! Time for you to have a wake-up call, Yang style!" Yang said as she walked to the JNPR dorm taking out her scroll swiping at over the door watching as it clicked!

 

As a futa, she had a scroll that could open every other dorm so long as it did not have a futa in it. As she opened the door, Yang grinned seeing Jaune asleep on his bed she took off her skirt her foot of fat cock was harder than rock as she stalked over to Jaune licking her lips as she got closer and closer. 

"Come on _lover_ time to get up," Yang said as she positioned herself over Jaune's bed taking the time to wait untill he opened his mouth before she in own fell swoop jammed all of her cock right down his mouth! 

 

Yang groaned as she heard a scream come from under her as Jaune was suddenly woked up by over a foot of cock jammed right into his virgin mouth! His blue eyes shot open as his other virginity was stolen from him right in his sleep!

 

Jaune panicked kicking punching screaming biting to no avail he was in a position of the kicks and punches to do any damage to Yang and her cock was just too damn girthy for Jaunes mouth to even try to harm!

"Oh, you know how I like it, babe! Just keep sucking my dick, and we will be all right!" Yang hissed as she began to pound Jaune face!

 

The harsh meaty smacking sounds of flesh slapping flesh filled the air as Yang began to hollow out Jaune's mouth! Taking time to begin to face fuck Jaune properly! The boy choked and gagged, screaming as his mouth was soon hollowed out by Yang's massive cock! 

 

Her dick burst back the spongy back of his mouth, going right into the back of the poor boy's throat! Jaune let out a wet choking scream as he was face fucked first then in the day!

"Fuck me! Your mouth is so damn tight! How is it this good!?" yang asked, positioning her hips like a jackhammer! Making Jaune scream as he was forced to choke down a foot of rock hard cock that was busy breaking in his mouth!

 

Jaune screamed into her thick fleshy cock that tasted in an oddly meaty flavor her thick, pungent pre was already dripping down his mouth making Jaune's gut have the beginning drops of what was going to be an orgasm to end all others as Yang bean to fully wreck her lover's throat!  Yang groaned in pleassure as she fully began to pound Jaune loving how his thin velvety walls clamped down on her cock as she began to ruin him! 

 

"Jaune- _JAUNE!?"_ Nora's voice broke the air as his team began to slowly or react quickly wake up the sounds of their friend and leader getting throat fucked seemed to have roused them from their rest as Yang grinned. 

"Morning ladies! Ren! I fuck! I told Jaune that I would come here for an early morning wake up if he was not in my room! But I guess you can see that even if I get up before dawn I don't cum early."  Yang smirked grinning ear to hear the hot tight wet velvety mouth of Jaune latched onto her dick clamping down as Yang pounded his tight mouth! 

The hars wet smacking sounds of flesh on flesh filled the air as she railed his tight mouth! 

"Ah fuck! Now that is a mouth I can get used to fucking!" Yang hissed her heavy hips slamming deep into Jaune's tight throat! Yang moaned as her dick felt like it was melting as her cock still needy for release since early burst!  Yang whimpered as her dir burst! Yang's cock erupted down Jaune's mouth filling him with what had to be a near gallon of cum! The poor boy was given the small mercy of not being forced to taste the thick frothing baby batter as it was pumped deep into his gullet!  

 

Jaune gulped down all of Yang's cum tears falling from his face his eyes filled with they heavy sweaty balls of Yang that were just a moment ago whapping harshly on his face.

"Fuck! That was a  good fuck but let's move on to the main dish right?"  Yang asked before she flipped Jaune on his gut taking no time to jam her cock right back into his ass!

 

There was a feminine shriek as Yang stuffed Jaune's tight ass! 

"Fuck! Just like I last left you! Tight as _hell!"_ Yang hissed as she forced Jaune's head down into the bed his team looked on in horror Pyrrha had her weapon clutched so tightly in her hand the wet smacking sounds of Yang pounded her partners and her boyfriend ass filling the air as Yang began to ram Jaune!

THe boy screamed itno his bed Yang plowed his ass without pause or mercy she was already fucking him like he was a cheap whore sawing her fat cock in and out of Jaune's ass clapping those fat cheeks as she groaned. 

"Oh fuck me! That is good! You have the best ass babe! I'm going to be fucking you every day!" Yang hissed forcing Jaunes face deep into the soft bed as she raped him! 

 

As Yang railed Jaune she locked eyes with Pyrrha this was a key moment! Her cock buried deep into her former man's ass, his pain squeals of pain and pleassure leaving his mouth! Yang needed to make sure that Pyrrha knew that she was watching her! 

This is what happens to you when you talk shit, Nikos! Your man is now my woman! And I will never let her go! Yang thought as she felt her orgasm cumming she was normally not such a quick shot but this? The feeling of these hot wet velvety walls clamping down on her cock sucking it making her dick feel like it was melting!?

This was too much even for her! Yang created her teeth as she focused every last ounce of her considerable willpower to breeding that fat ass!

"Fuck me! Here I cum! Get breed!" Yang screamed looking Pyrrha dead in her eyes as she came! Jaune squealed his ass that was still healing from the other day and somehow just as tight milked her cock like it was made for her dick! 

Yang's fat dick had already succeeded in turning Jaune's ass into her own person fleshlight, her thick turgid member had molded all of Jaune's boi pussy into one perfect holster for her own dick!

 

"Fuck me! You are so tight!" Yang hissed as her dick pumped into Jaune's still sore ass if the other day was bad this was worse. Jaune's ass was already beaten and torn apart by Yang's rape the other down but now? It was twice as bad, his ass felt like it was being melted. 

 

The hot thick frothing seed that Yang pumped into him made him want to scream even louder! He felt his ass forcibly inseminated the perverse mating making him cry tears of pain and humiliation as he felt every last thick pump of cum that was forced into him as Yang hilted her cock making sure that every last drop made it inside of him.

 

"AH! Ok! We are done here! See you all later!" Yang said standing up Jaune still impaled on her cock! Yang smirked dealing off with Jane bouncing on her dick as- 

 

"Jaune! Wait! What are you going to do with him!?" Pyrrha finally snapped her green eyes flashed with worry tears of pain and humiliation ran down them as Yang smirked.

"Don't worry about it, I am going to take my man somewhere special where oh I mean my woman someone we h we can talk in private without you so goodbye!" Yang said blowing her a kiss as she saunter4ed out of the room Jaune bouncing on her cock as she closed the door and left NPR in a state of panic and pain. 

 

After that Yang sighed walking a bit down the hall loving how Jaune's fat ass bounced up and down on her cock squeezing and milking it just right! His fat pale peace still a bit red from her rough treatment the other day on full display as- 

 

"Jaune? You ok?" Yang asked as she no long er muffled screams of pain and sobs filled her ears. Jaune was a mess a crying sobbing mess, tears of pain fat ugly things ran down his face his eyes a bright red as Yang paused. 

"Jaune? Babe? What's wrong?" Yang froze taking a moment to force her mind off her own dick as she paused putting Jaune's back on a wall as he snapped!  

It was rare for anyone let alone a male to snap at a futa, Yang had only seen it happen once with her dad but that was when her mom wanted to brand his arm with her symbol. 

A male-only snapped with a futa under two circumstances wither he knew trusted and respected her enough to be honest, the thought that Jaune might feel that way about her already was enough to make Yang have butterflies in her stomach but the more likely reason was Jaune was pushed to the edge with nothing less to loose he snapped at her seeing it as a last line of defense. 

"What's wrong!? What's wrong!? I just got fucking _raped_ three times in under one day! I got raped! I lost my first time in public to someone I thought was my own friend and-

"I'm your friend." Yang's response was quick sudden and without so much as a hint of arrogance or ill internet. Her response was so quick and innocuous that it shook Jaune off his speech as he praised wincing in pain at the massive dick still buried in his ass. 

 

"Friend!? You think me and you are friends!?"

"Of course, why would I not think that? You are Ruby's best friend so you are my friend as well. Simple." Yang shrugged not knowing how the male was missing the obvious, he was Ruby's friend so he was Yang's friend it was a simple as that. 

 

"I am not your damned friend! You raped me- 

"I did. I raped you three times. Twice in your ass once in your mouth, I counted them." Yang said again not missing a beat her lilac eyes no longer red looking dead into Jaune's as blue met lilac and his iris's flashed. 

"I! You admit it!? You admit to raping me!?"

"Of course, I did. If I did not what kind of futa would I be?"

"I... you _raped_ me... I am your friend?"

"You are but I wanted you so I took you simply."

"It's not that simple!"

"Yes, it is. I am a futa you are a male I wanted you, I took you I own you. Simple."

"I! I am dating Pyrrha- 

"Where. You where dating Pyrrha you are with me now ok?"

"I.. so what I'm just a cheap fuck toy for you? Some living fleshlight to use and abuse? Is that it?" Jaune spate as Yang frowned she really wished she had taken this differently but she needed to give that Nikos girl a lesson and this was about the easiest way possible. 

 

"No. I am not what you call a catch and release futa. I pick a male I stick with that male or female I can go either way. I picked you, I fucked you. You are the only male I will ever fuck from now on. You are the only male I will let inside of me when I want kids and you are now my lover and will be given all the rewards and responsibilities that come with it."

"What if I don't want to be your lover?"

"You do not have a choice, I said you are so you are. Deal with it."

"I.. so I'm just going to be fucking raped and abused then? My entire life as nothing but a living sex toy is that right then lover?" Jaune spat as Yangfrowned she need to go another way. 

"Look... I know I was rough and I am sorry about that but I needed to make my position clear."

"By raping me three times!?"

"Yes. I made my dominance clear... and while I am your top that doe snto mean I have to be cruel, my mother said men are sentient and they as living creatures should be made to feel no more pain than need be."

"That means?"

"It means will you go out with _me?"_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
